Así que somos, ya sabes ¿Qué somos?
by PhooFrets
Summary: "Llevamos saliendo algo así como dos meses ¿Cierto? Y tú me gustas, y obviamente yo te gusto- él volvió asentir- Entonces… ya sabes…" MimixMatt


_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece porque no vivo en Japón y porque si yo fuera la dueña SORA Y TAI SE HUBIERAN CASADO Y KARI Y TK SERÍAN FELICES JUNTOS, he dicho :)_

* * *

><p>Matt tenía la guitarra en sus brazos y los dedos pasaban de acorde a acorde sin saber que bien tocaba, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Estaba nervioso, el reloj se movía muy lentamente y sentía que esos tres minutos eran en realidad dos horas, incluso se había parado a comprobar si realmente estaba funcionando y sí, funcionaba perfectamente.<p>

Considero en llamar a Tai solo para matar el tiempo, porque sabía que él se largaría en alguna historia complicada o no tanto sobre su relación con Sora, pero también sabía que él podría identificar incluso por celular sus nervios y sabría de inmediato que era por la castaña, la misma que lo miraba desde una fotografía en su velador y no, no le daría el pase a su mejor amigo para molestarlo hasta la tumba.

Esta era su tercera cita, y realmente no sabía si podía considerar las otras dos anteriores como una porque la primera fue un día que salieron de clases y él la vio caminar sola y pensó que mejor la acompañaba hasta su casa y no sabe cómo se desviaron del camino y terminaron en una heladería donde charlaron toda la tarde y la segunda ella lo busco cuando salieron de clases para ver si quería quedar por ahí y fueron al cine, después él la fue a dejar a su casa y le pregunto si podía llamarla. Ella le dijo que sí.

Por eso hoy apenas despertó decidió invitarla a salir y con los astros alineados a su favor ella le había dicho que sí y en una hora más debía pasar por ella. Lo tenía todo planeado, recorrerían la ciudad, le mostraría todos sus lugares favoritos y trataría que ella lo conociera mejor y demostrarle que podían ser amigos, o algo más que amigos.

* * *

><p>- Así que ¿Ya son novios?- Mimi miró a Sora como revisaba una revista de moda y ella dejó el esmalte de uñas a un lado. ¿Eran novios?<p>

Llevaba un mes saliendo con Matt pero no podía considerarlo un novio, a penas y él le había dado la mano. Ella lo esperaba cuando salían de clases y él la iba a dejar a su casa, ocasionalmente a Mimi se le antojaba un helado y él, como todo un caballero, se ofrecía a comprarle uno y terminaban sentado en alguna banca por ahí. Hablaban hasta tarde, incluso ella una vez se quedó dormida y despertó avergonzada con el celular pegado a la oreja rogando que Matt no la escuchará roncar (a veces lo hacía, si estaba muy cansada), pero él aún no la besaba, bueno, sí besos en la mejila pero nada serio y ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, últimamente todas las canciones que escuchaba en la radio hacían que su estómago diera tres vueltas y su cabeza pensara en cabello color sol y ojos color mar, últimamente pensaba mucho en él.

-No, somos amigos- Sora estalló en carcajadas

-Por favor, no puedes hablar en serio. De las 24 horas del día están 16 juntas, si es que no son más. Tú suspiras cada vez que lo vez y Matt te mira como si fuera lo más brillante en el mundo ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-Salidas de amigos. Él no me ha dicho que le guste

-¿Y tú se lo has dicho? Porque supongo que le has hecho saber que le gustas- Mimi se mordió el labio nerviosa- Mimi, dime que le has hecho saber que te gusta.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y Sora enterró su cara en la almohada. A ese paso serían amigos toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Matt se miró al espejo antes de salir de su casa, no le gustaba eso de estar tan pendiente de su apariencia, de si estaba usando loción o de tener la ropa perfecta, pero tenía el pensamiento que si estaban saliendo al menos debía estar a su altura. Mimi siempre lucía radiante, siempre olía bien (a frambuesa y canela), su cabello siempre estaba peinado y su ropa siempre era la adecuada y él quería ser el hombre perfecto para ella y que no lo miraran con cara de "¿Por qué ella sale con ese vagabundo?". Cuando decidió que por fin podía salir a la calle, salió en dirección al barrio de Mimi.<p>

En su mano llevaba una flor de goma eva que había aprendido a hacer días atrás, le hubiera gustado regalarle flores como seguramente a ella le gustaría, pero la sola idea de que las flores se marchitaran no le gustaba, él quería que ella tuviera algo que durara para siempre y cuando lo viera pensara en él. También pensó en escribirle una canción pero ellos aún eran amigos y podría asustarla o al menos eso creyó él. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, eso le había dicho su hermano.

Cuando tocó el timbre Mimi salió por la puerta y él le tendió la flor. Ella sonrió y la recibió agradecida, lo abrazo con fuerza y se acercó a besar su mejilla. Matt sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara y como su cerebro se esforzaba en buscar las palabras que debía decir, pero no lo logró y sólo volvió en sí cuando Sora salió detrás de Mimi y se despidió de ellos deseándole una linda "cita".

Fueron al parque de diversiones que se habían instalado en la ciudad, pasearon y probaron todas las atracciones, comieron manzana con caramelo y Mimi obligó a Matt entrar con ella a la casita del terror con la única excusa de poder abrazarse a él cuando algo le asustaba. Cuando anocheció, Matt y Mimi caminaron de vuelta, la última con un oso entre sus brazos que Matt había ganado para ella. Al llegar a la puerta, Mimi dejó su oso en el suelo y se dio vuelta para sonreírle. Matt tímidamente enganchó su dedo meñique con el de ella y sonrió.

- Gracias por venir a dejarme a casa, fue una linda tarde.

Y Matt supo que ese era el momento, si no lo hacía ahora serian amigos para siempre y él no quería. Así que antes de que Mimi pudiera decir algo más, acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso. Ella se quedó inmóvil porque su cerebro aún no podía procesar todo, pero cuando recobro el control sobre sus extremidades, sus manos buscaron su lugar en el cuello del muchacho y una que fue más intrépida, se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

* * *

><p>Matt jugaba con su cabello mientras la veía leer animadamente recostada en su cama, llevaban horas en silencio pero no se sentía incómodo, incluso creía que podría pasar toda su vida así, tan solo observándola. La madre de ella creía que estaba en casa de Sora, pero en realidad iba a pasar la noche con él, era la segunda vez que hacían eso en este mes: arrendaban una película, compraban pizza y hablaban hasta tarde y cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, él le cedía su pieza y se iba a dormir al sillón, "nada sexual, te juro" pero Tai nunca le creía e incluso a él le costaba un poco creerlo.<p>

Mimi cerró su libro de golpe y rodo en la cama hasta sentarse y quedar frente a él, frunció los labios y con el cabello largo enmarcándole el rostro y la luz de la luna marcando sus rasgos, Matt tuvo que contener sus ganas de besarla, sólo porque parecía querer decir algo serio.

-Matt, llevamos saliendo algo así como dos meses ¿Cierto?- él asintió, en realidad tenía totalmente claro cuánto tiempo llevaban siendo algo, pero no se iba a dejar en evidencia- Y tú me gustas, y obviamente yo te gusto- él volvió asentir- Entonces… ya sabes…

No dejó que terminara y le dio un corto beso en los labios, ya sabía que significaba eso y él consideraba que esa conversación debieron tenerla el mismo día que se dieron su primer beso, pero no quería presionarla, no cuando era algo especial para él.

-Ya sabes ¿Qué somos? – Dijo él besando su mejilla y viéndola directamente a los ojos. Mimi se ruborizó

-Eso te pregunto yo ¿Qué somos?

-Mía ¿trato?- y volvió a besarla hasta que la escucho reír.

-Mío, acepto.

* * *

><p><em>Holitas, espero que les guste esta historia, me surgió la idea leyendo un artículo en UPSOCL sobre 9 hábitos pasados de moda que deberíamos restaurar en el mundo de las citas y pensé que sería una buena idea para Fic, así que espero que les gusten. Por cada review que dejen es una galleta imaginaría que llegara a su casa! saludines :)<em>


End file.
